Beneath The Threads Of Life
An old fanfic that I'm renewing for PJO. The main character, Muse Lockhart (her actual name, I used it for Rose that one time because I could) has been raised in Camp Half-Blood. She knows her mother's identity, but never bothers to run around and try to look for her. But maybe when she's claimed, she may not like who her father is. TATN / Thalia! 03:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S The first chapter takes place in 2005. And this is also based off an old Transformers Animated fan fiction. Still, even though I wrote the thing in August and July, Muse is my favourite OC in the world. Enjoy it, my dad called it delicious. After about Chp 5, it becomes the future. XD Sorry guys. One, Hide 'N' Seek. I've never known my real family. They abandoned me in front of Camp Half-Blood. They knew about the demigods that resided here. They had left me for dead here, hoping no one would find me, because they were still young adults. They'd only been nineteen when I was born. I've managed to track them down but I've been too nervous to try and find them. I'm practically a twin to my mother, Keenan. But I look nothing like my father, Adam. My mum was really pretty, I'd seen pictures. She had long red hair like mine and the same eyes as me. She was pale and had a lot of freckles on her face. I took after her a lot, but I didn't have as many freckles. I sat on my bunk in the Hermes cabin, like I usually did since I was too small to train with all the other kids. I didn't even waste my time playing games and stuff like most the young quarter bloods my age did. "I dunno. I want a normal life..." I whispered to my stuffed bunny named Bunny. "Tonight, I'll stay up for a little while longer than I'm allowed and when I see the stars, I'll wish upon one. It works in the fairy-tales. It'll be fun, right Bunny?" I moved her head to simulate nodding. Hey, I'm seven, what do you expect? "I'll wish I were someone else. I'll wish I had brown hair and green eyes. I'll be sure to wish for you to stay with me though, okay, Bunny?" I made Bunny nod again. Bunny was adorable. She had big feet and a creamy white fur that was really pretty. She had three ribbons (but they looked like one) tied around her neck. The colours were a light, faded lavender, a faded creamy blush pink, and silvery white. She had really cute hazel eyes and a permanent grin. She was the only thing I had of my parents and the only love I knew. There was a knock on the door of the cabin. I stayed quiet and tried to pretend I was asleep. It was probably Chiron. Nope. It was one of the Hermes girls, Eliza. She took care of me a lot. "Hey kid," She sat on my bed next to me. "You know that tomorrow is the last day of camp." "Yeah." I nodded. Of course I remembered. All the Hermes campers griped about it a lot. "Well I was thinking that you could go to an actual school for once. You could live with me. I'm an only child and my mum is lucky to have me. Whadda you say kiddo?" I nodded, blushing. When Eliza left, I brought out my paper stash and started to draw. I was good at it, for my age. I drew a picture of a girl, a girl around my age. When I was bored with that I picked up my book and read. Now I didn't read things like Junie B Jones. I read things like My Sister The Vampire, Kira-Kira, and Star In The Storm. (A/N:: Good books, read 'em. I just looked over at my bookshelf for these titles. They don't belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.) I looked at the photos of my parents and felt my lips purse some. I exhaled slowly and audibly through my nose. Why did you abandon me? Do I have loving and loved siblings that are "better" than me? I thought sadly, staring at the photo of my mother. (A/N:: Short because this is where it ran out and I HATE adding to my original fics. Unless it's for the better XD) Two, Regret Means Nothing (A/N:: Long... Chapter... Will... Be....Long...) My twelfth birthday had been one week ago. And one a day when a whole lot of random fangirls celebrated some stupid fandom holiday. I had to admit, those pictures were pretty hot but I knew something hotter. Sam. My crush. He was twelve years old, same as me, and was so hot. He may have been the cutest guy I'd ever seen. He had dark curly but short hair and brown eyes. Sam made my heart skip a beat all the time. I would always lightly blush when we were together. Some days, I had to steal my older sister's make up to try and impress him. I felt like I was meant for him. Of course, I'm quite the pessimist so I believed that he was just being some random jerk when he actually smiled. Oh and yeah, by the way, since I moved in with Eliza (who was now in college) I had started calling her younger sister who was 15 my sister. The family was really nice but I had kept my last name. I hugged Bunny close (old habit) and sighed, of in dreamland again. I started to think when I snapped out of it. "Do you think he likes me back?" I whispered, a wave of sadness spilling over me. "I don't care if the stupid thing is childish. I'm gonna wish on stars and pray my hardest to Aphrodite. Maybe, just maybe this'll work. I'll hold my breath through tunnels, eat wish-chips, myths like that. I wish he did like me." I was brought back down to earth when my adoptive mother called, "Lianna!" I'd been going by my middle name ever since I'd moved in with them. It had taken some getting used to but now I was used to it. And it had set aside a lot of harsh comments. It was hard to keep my gait steady and not too slow or fast as I walked downstairs. They were scowling so it must've been serious. "We need to move, Lianna." Mum told me, looking happy for my sake. "Kronos has gotten some mortal worshipper to hunt you down and find our whereabouts. It's important that you not fret too much over this. It's for your own good." I shut my eyes tightly, hoping with all my heart that her next statement wouldn't be something like 'we're moving to Russia.' If that happened, I'd never see Sam again and that tiny speck of hope I had would go away forever. "Where to?" I mumbled, keeping my head together. "It's actually closer to the schools, which is a good thing." Mum was whispering now. "And it's closer to Eliza's college. We can see her more often." I nodded, happy. "Cool. When? "Packing starts tonight. Moving starts in a week." Slowly, I went back up to my room and started to look at my room for possibly the last time. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ That night, I waited until the first star blinked on. I saw it then, a quick and small sparkle of brilliant light. I quickly murmured a wish, my words melting into each other, before any more blinked into the soles of Zeus's domain. I then knelt on the floor beside my bed. I lifted my arms onto it, elbows resting on the bottom and hands poised in a prayer. I whispered my prayer and hoped that Aphrodite would hear it and grant it. There was only one way I wanted to be like Cinderella. She has a fairy godmother who grants her wishes. Man, I want one. I climbed into bed, fingers searching instinctively for Bunny and snuggled down in the blanket. I fell asleep almost instantly. Dreams haunted me, searing my dreams with their poison. But this night's dream may have been the worst. A boy about my age wearing near-Gothic clothing stood in front of some hideous creature, grasping his black sword tightly. He'd obviously been fighting for some time because he was panting and sweating. The thing attacked him and pierced his shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound and made it's way down his shirt. He cried out in pain, grabbing and covering the wound instinctively. When I awoke from the nightmare I realized I'd been sweating in my sleep again. I tried to forget this mare of the night and fell back asleep, glancing quickly at my clock. I dreamt up another nightmare. I picked up a spear and gripped it until my knuckles were white and my hand ached. I broke into a lithe run after trying a maniacal saunter. "When the hell did the notion of abandoning your own flesh-and-blood daughter come to you?" I snarled, flipping the spear so I held it near the tip. "I'm sorry! Forgive me Muse, come live with us now..." A sweet and obviously scared voice pleaded. "Never. You're a dirty traitor and you think that being a wh*re is a great idea. How many kids do you have? Huh? You abandoned me, which doesn't help." "Please! Make amends! Clean the slate!" "This is for abandoning me, b*tch." I woke up again, alarm telling me it was time to get ready for school. Some country singer crooned a sweet and sad love song. I hate country. I let all the nagging thoughts roll out of my head as I showered. I let all the nightmares be brushed away with every stroke of my hairbrush. Quickly, I munched a piece of toast and brushed my teeth afterwards. I applied a bit of mascara and foundation to my face. I looked again and decided on using a pale blush pink colour for eye-shadow. I put very little on, not too noticeable. I shoved my lipgloss in my pocket after applying it. I waited at the bus stop for my friend, Alexis. Usually we had it timed so we were arriving at the bus stop at the same time. Apparently not today. While I waited, I slipped into fantasy land and thought. I got so far up in those clouds that I had no worries any more. I felt great. I only had Sam in this alternate universe. Just as Alexis walked up, the bus screeched to a halt. It idled in front of us, doors swinging open. The driver honked loudly, in a bad mood. We sat next to each other in the near-back, hating how all the 'cool kids' sat around us. We mostly ignored them and they ignored us. "So how's life?" Alexis asked, fixing her hair. It was medium brown and tied in pigtails. She started to braid one. Her small grin touched her vivid green eyes. Alexis was tall, thin, and lithe. I think a lot of boys liked her. "Pretty good." I replied quickly before sneezing noisily into my elbow. "Ugh, if I'm sick again!" "That sucks if you are." "Pfft! Life sucks." "That's true. You have ADHD and dyslexia, right?" "Yeah. And you do too." "You're right! Life does suck! We have another math test coming up soon. After school will you help me study?" I nodded. "I know that you're not doing so well." "You know, you should tell Sam today." "Uh, yeah no!" "No time like the present Li. This is your time to tell him and just... Be yourself." "I would've liked to have gotten a little preparation if you're going to force me into this, you realize?" "And what? Ask a mirror out? Screw preparation! With a cactus, for lack of better painful things!" "Nice." I chuckled. "Thank you, thank you." I chattered on with Alexis until we arrived at school and clambered out, bracing for another day. Three, Dizzy. I don't know why I had let Alexis drag me to this stupid dance. It was hot in here and nobody was really dancing. They were all sort of swaying and jerking. It was dark and filled with light at the same time. I tugged at my shirt and checked my hair. We were in the corner, swaying and jerking like everyone else. It was surprisingly fun. We both laughed together. I spun on my high heeled shoe and almost fell over. We laughed and started to dance together. Yeah, two girls dancing together. We weren't bi or lesbians but we were it for fun. We danced together for a little while until I noticed Sam approaching. I felt my breath catch in my throat and that familiar ache in my heart. I smiled widely for him, showing my contrastingly white teeth. "Are you going to the same school next year?" He asked, nearly shouting over the loud bass music. I nodded. "You?" There'd been a lot of rumours that we were getting a new principal next year that some mothers had experienced with older siblings and hated. "Yeah of course. Why would I let my mum take me out of a school with such pretty girls?" I blushed and noticed Alexis blushing at the compliment too. We smiled again and talked for a while. "Hey can I talk to you outside, Lianna?" Sam asked, jerking his head towards the door. "Sure." I giggled, nodding and desperate for some fresh air. "Can I come too?" Alexis wondered. "Just us? Please?" "I get it okay." Sam grabbed my hand so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd of people. Once we were outside, I took a huge deep breath and took in the colours of the sunset-time sky. I realized with a bit of a shock he was still grasping my hand. I coughed, trying to get the stale and hot air out of my lungs. Sam and I glanced over at each other at the same time, laughing as we did. "So, why'd you bring me out here?" I asked, leaning my head over to one side and letting my hair spill over my shoulder. "To... To talk." He replied nervously. "To talk of what? Many things?" He chuckled. "Uhm... Yeah..." "Like what? Are you okay? You're talking in sentence fragments." "Lianna? Will you dance with me?" "Sure. Let's get back in there though so we don't look like fools." We walked back in and started to dance together. I was in his arms. I saw Alexis peeking and smiling widely at me from a few metres away. She still swayed to the music. The slow songs came on. People swayed more slowly. Sam pulled me a little closer, disappearing with me into the crowd so we could be this close. It was against the rules. He leaned down, being about an inch taller than me. My eyes were wide and my lips were parted, as if I waited for a kiss. I sneaked a glance over at Alexis who was grinning at me and nodding encouragement. I felt that familiar feeling in my gut as I leaned upwards and kissed him. That feeling of nervousness. But I was kissing him. We were brought back down to earth by the chaperones telling us to stop it and move apart some. After the dance, Sam walked me home since my parents were sick. He asked me if I wanted to go out some time. As in, on a date. I accepted. We parted ways at a street corner. I only had about a block until home so I thought I was okay. How wrong was I? I was almost home when I saw a woman across the street. She caught my eye because what was left of the sun was reflecting off a shiny necklace. I stared at her for a moment until I realized who she was. Keenan Anne Lockhart. My mother. She fit the description perfectly, just a little more aged. She had pale skin, freckles, long red hair with a few silvery strands, and green eyes. I soon realized what the necklace was. A scythe. She was Kronos's mortal. I ran for home. Four, August Thirteenth. I sat on my bed in my new room. All my stuff was unpacked now. But it was different. Wrong. Hideous. It was my thirteenth birthday today. Hooray! Not. Boring. My cell rang. I scowled when I read the ID. It was Sam. For a little while now I'd been contemplating about breaking up with him. "Hey, birthday girl." Sam greeted. "You terrible flirt!" I giggled. "What now? Gonna sing me happy birthday?" And he did. Like a dying mule. I laughed at him. He sucked so badly at singing it was funny. "You totally suck at singing, Sam." I told him with a laugh. "I know, I really shouldn't have sung to you. I know I suck." Sam sounded so angsty in that moment. "Aww! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! S'okay, Sam. I'm fine with it." "Good. Now, wanna go out again tonight?" "Yeah sure." "Cool. Wear something semi-formal." "Okay, later, Sam." "Bye, Lianna." We hung up and I went off into la-la land. I was still blown away by the fact that Sam had chosen me to be his girlfriend. It was... really weird. Mostly because he was so hot and I was ugly. I quickly showered, changed, and started my hair and make-up. When my hair was dry, I straightened it so that it didn't have that wave at the end. I clipped a bit of it up with my prettiest but not best clips. For the time being, I was in a pair of comfy pyjamas. I started on my make-up. Light blue-grey eye shadow with a few sparkles, foundation, mascara, a bit of eye liner and my favourite creamy pink lip stain. With a quick bit of blush, I was finished. I stood up and went to my dresser. I dug out my revealing, polyester, tied at the back shirt. It was all kinds of blue shades and was covered in sparkles. I slipped into my dark blue skirt and black leggings, liking how I looked. I put on a pair of semi-formal shoes and waited. Soon, Sam came up and knocked on the front door. I ran to answer it. Of course, he looked like a total stud. He wasn't as formally dressed as me but then again I was being a bit of a drama queen. Or was the proper term attention wh*re? We walked up to Central park and sat on a bench together. We talked, cuddled, kissed, and talked more. Life was always better when I was around Sam. "Li?" Sam asked, sounding as nervous as when we'd first kissed. "Uh-huh?" I replied, looking at the clouds. "I-I love you." I closed my eyes and caught my breath. No one had ever said that except my adoptive parents. I took a deep, shaky breath and replied. "Love you too." I lied. I have no idea why it took me so much strength to say it but it did. It really did. And I used to think the best part of believe was the lie. Five, Flashbacks. I stood in front of Sam, digging my nails into my palms. We'd gotten into a fight. A big one. "Sam, we're over. No more kissy-kissy girlfriend." I snapped. "Good riddance, Muse." He spat, barely missing my foot. We turned away from each other and walked away. I kept my chin up as I navigated through the crowded streets of New York. I realized one thing when I got home. Distant doesn't always mean far away. Calm doesn't always mean peaceful. Beautiful didn't always mean stunning. Scream didn't always mean shout. Go didn't always mean fade. Sad didn't always mean frown. Happy didn't always mean smile. I felt like crying as I realized what I really was. I was a shy, serene and affectionate girl with a big imagination. I was a dreamer, an author, and a lonely, immature b*tch. I was also a drama queen and/or attention wh*re. Lucky me. I don't know why but I started to weep. I held my old childhood comfort toy close to me and wept. I did so until there were no more tears. I started to think. ''Memories last longer than love. I should know. Do they really, Muse? Really? I am so naive. How could I have been so blind as to think I really loved that brainless fool? '' "Lianna!" Mum's voice called from downstairs. I trudged down, trying to hide my reddish face and post-crying hiccups. I was forced to tell them that I'd broken up with Sam. Awkward. "By the way, I'm gonna go by Muse again." "Okay. Any ways, we've gotten some information from Chiron about your family. Adam and Keenan, you're mother and father, work for Kronos. Oh and by the way, you have twin little brothers. Jack and Seth. They're eight years old. They look a bit like you." "I was five d*mn years old when they were born. Those..." "They were legally finished college by that time." Dad tried, hoping it would make me feel better. I let the anger roll off of me and took a few calming breaths. "They abandoned me, and then make it up to themselves five years later by having Seth and Jack!" I said their names like one would say a really offensive and vulgar word. "Are you okay, Muse?" Mum asked, clearly worried. "I'm fine. I guess I'm just... PMS-ing." I went back up to my room. I fell asleep even though it was only eight o'clock. One of night's unpleasant mares decided to dismay my dreams. All it was, was Kronos's scythe on a black background. When my alarm woke me, it was a nice rock song. I was vexed about that dream for the whole day. I spent most of my energy and time on it than anything. I don't know why my dreams had shown me that. If I'm a demigod, which I'm pretty sure I am, that dream meant something. But like the Oracles' prophecies, I wouldn't know what it meant until the event came to pass. Category:Family Category:Angst Category:Friendship Category:Romance Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Adoption Category:Adventure Category:Future Category:Demigods Category:Kronos Category:Mortals